ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil
Scorpium Ultras: Rise of Good and Evil is the prequel movie that focuses on the Scorpium Ultras from Scorpio Nova Universe. The movie is followed by two installment sequel series; Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath and Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras. Plot Ultraman Virus allies himself with Ultraman Breaker, an Ultra from hell and freed the Dark Scorpium Ultras from the Hellish Dimensional, having terrorized Earth. Ultraman Zero and Ultraman Orb immediately rush to the crises. Children of Genesis Messiah will also assist the good Scorpium Ultras in their true form against the evil ones of their kind along with some monsters. Can the forces of good overcome the threat of the evil and save Earth and Scorpio Nova Universe from this threat? Characters :;Ultras *Ultraman Cure (Uota Kenki) **Normal **Ocean *Ultraman Virus (Kai Tomoya) **Vampire *Ultrawoman Yvon (Sakura) **Sacrifice **Sword Master *Dark Sceptor (Ren Tomoya) **Normal **Blademaster *Ultraman Lava (Honda Sawa) *Ultraman Celestial (The Moonlight) *Ultraman Windy (Jack Kazumi) *Ultraman Trident (Mirai Hikari) *Ultraman Vader (Yami Sendou) *Ultraman All (Asakura Kata) *Ultraman Delete (Mr Delete) **Normal **Drainage * Dark Miasma (Black Woman) **Normal **Lament *Dark Gale (Mr Freezer) **Normal **Cyrokinesis *Dark Chaos (Mr Fire) **Normal **Pyro *Ultraman Zero (Ran Zero) **Luna Miracle **Normal **Ultimate **Strong Corona **Shining *Ultraman Orb (Gai Kurenai) **Orb Origin **Spacium Zeperion **Cure Miracle **Burnmite **Hurricane Slash **Orb Trinity **Thunder Breaster **Emerium Slugger **Mebium Emerium :;Deities *Curiums/ Alien Cure *Terrariums/ Alien Terra *Magicaliums/ Alien Magical *Crescentiums/ Alien Crescent *Lightiums/ Alien Light *Shadowiums/ Alien Dark *Mirroriums/ Alien Mirror *Genesis Messiah *Evil Messiah (Flashback) :;Kaijus *SnakeWheel *Hell-Death *Arrestor *Soul Mages **Majin Animals: 7 **Majin Humans: 10 *Flametron *Holoten Prologue Legendary Dark Places At the Negative Side of Scorpio Nova Universe, the space vacuum are dull-looking and boring due to the presence of Darkiums, the dark form of Sunriums. The entire negative side has a strong presence of minus energy as well. There are no known galaxies or systems, just black stars shining purple across the space vacuum. There are many blackholes seen, however, they are a special one, being "Quasar Blackholes" having no suction effects, unlike a typical blackhole. When one enters it, they see many dark planets as well as the presence of asteroids and comets. Inside one of the blackholes, someone found himself to the entrance of an ancient dimension of the universe, known as "Hell", he was the second oldest Scorpium Ultra, Virus. Virus fires his Vampirium Sun-Ray from his both hands, creating a crackhole on the dimension, and take flight into the dimension. As he ventures further, in his eyes, he saw flames of Hellfire burning continuously and nonstop, which symbolises conflict, chaos and calamity. Aside from that, he hears the cries of agony, from the spirits and souls of wicked deceased ones and being casted towards Hell, they do not exist physically and cannot be seen by the manipulator of disease eyes. Virus lands on the scorching ground and was approached by an Ultra, the only living person of the dimension. That Ultra was Ultraman Breaker. "Who are you?" asked Breaker in a grim but serious tone in his speech. "No one ask me that question, I always openly address myself. I am Virus, the second oldest Scorpium Ultra and the manipulator of disease, I know you sought choas and calamity, join me in destruction of this entire universe." said Virus in an excited tone. "Virus, so you will free me from this very dimension without any bargain?" asked Breaker. Knowing himself always having a trick up in his sleeve as a jester and troller, Virus said in a joker tone, "What do you think?! I just need your help to free the Dark Scorpium Ultras from Hellish Dimensional nd bringing "Hell" to this universe. But for now, let's get out of here, it's getting choking here!" said Virus as he engulfs himself with Voiderium and heading towards the crackhole he made earlier on. Breaker then follows Virus in suit. Virus then closes the crackhole. Afterwards, the both of them entered another Quasar Blackhole and landing themselves on one of the dark planets, with ancient writings on the rocks of the planet, which unearths an ancient portal that serves as one of the opening towards Hellish Dimesional. "All this are ancient writings, in the Messiah language, can you decipher it?" asked Breaker. "Of course. It reads "This is the entrance towards Hellish Dimensional, O I created this eons ago to seal the Evil Scorpium Ultras, O bearers of Evil Messiah's genes. They will remained sealed in this dimension for entity. However, if this entrance is revealed, O another calamity and chaos will bring forth." said Virus, reading it out loud and clear, grimly. "I see, if we combine our powers, we can open this portal." said Breaker as he opens his mouth, firing a purgatory breath of fire, but only caused mild effects. Virus tried to rip it open by slashing it with his Vampire Claws. "No!!! What is this so hard??!! My goals." said Virus. "Virus wait. I just remember I have the power to break bonds." said Breaker as he chants a powerful spell, weakening the power of Genesis that held the portal in place. The portal starts to show traces of being opened. "Now! Open this entrance, Virus!" said Breaker in a determination voice, wanting Virus to open it and seeing what happens after that. Breaker took a step behind and begin releasing a stream of Hellfire while Virus begin blasting it with disease attribute-based powers, which he mastered while he was training earlier on one of the dark planets. With the portal now halfopen and completely weakened, Breaker and Virus uses a combination of Breaker Beam and Vampire Sun Ray, negating the power of Genesis and completely opening the portal, causing pure lava to begin blasting out from the portal. And that's it, the two had acheived their goals. However, they wanted to have fun while causing chaos and calamity. Having almost caused his life in destroying the universe earlier on and leading to it's restoration, Virus realizes the importance of living on and continue orchestrating and witnessing chaos is a greater enjoyment. "Sorry but I have not ask your name." said Virus. "Call me "Breaker", the breaker of bonds, manipulator of Hellfire and netherworld." said Breaker, proudly introducing himself. "Alright, let's enter the dimension and making it quick." said Virus as he hops into the dimension with Breaker taking flight in. As a result, they ventured in a place similar to Hell but this one has burning dark planets on the skies and the presences of advanced infrastructure with burning flames. They ventured further and eventually land on the thorne area. "Who goes there??!!" said an erractic voice, it was Ultraman Delete, the oldest evil Scorpium Ultra. Standing beside Delete was a female evil giantess, whom called herself "Dark Miasma" was Delete's wife. Virus was reminded about his wife in his mind once again. Out of a sudden, another two of them appeared with a defensive and offensive nature towards the new visitors in their home, they are Dark Chaos and Dark Gale, being best friends and the youngest of the Evil Scorpium Ultra. "I'm Ultraman Virus, the manipulator of disease and the second oldest Scorpium Ultra." said Virus. "I'm Breaker, an Ultra from Hell. We are recruiting the four of you who wishes calamity and destruction." said Breaker. "Intruder, who makes you think you can come here?" asked Dark Miasma, pointing her fingers at the two of them. "Ohh why you speak this way, giantess??!! You are not as gentle and kind like her. The four of you had desires to get out of this damn place, right?" asked Virus calmly. "The prophecy of Messiah is right then, the four of you are evil giants of calamity power." said Breaker. "Yeah, our very existence is to make the prophecy of destruction a reality if we are freed from this dimension. Can you help us achieve that??!!" said Delete, standing up from his thorne. "Of course. We have already help you guys in that favour, take a look at there!" said Breaker, pointing at the portal that he and Virus has just opened. "What the hell? You two achieve our earnest desires?? We have failed countless times to breach through this dimension." said Dark Miasma. "So everyone, should we go cause calamity and destruction to the positive side of the universe? Terrorize Planet Earth??!!" said Virus. "Flame... flame.. burn my foes!" said Dark Chaos, with an active and sporty personality, begin jumping around in excitement. "Time for freezing chill results.... Chaos, don't be so childish, know your duties." said Dark Gale, in an extremely cold-hearted tone. "Delete, what's your idea?" Dark Miasma patting on her husband's shoulder, Delete simply smiled "We are going to bring forth calamity on Earth and eventually this universe. As what Lord Evil Messiah would want." As a result, the six of them took flight and exits Hellish Dimensional in a fast manner with Virus closing the portal that was destroyed by two large green rays. "So why don't you let the "Hell" to spread?" asked Dark Gale. "This dimension is created by the wicked Genesis Messiah!! Our lifes will be loss if the portal is opned for too long. You see, when we first open this entrance, flames begin to shoot out rapidly. This is a defensive mechanism which is not part of the prophecy, on one of the rocks carved with ancient writings states that "O if this entrance continues to open, the flames from Hellish Dimension will soon engulf this side of the universe, and O kill any living beings present here. This is because we don't have the power to negate Messiah's power." explained Breaker. "We can only wait for Genesis Messiah to be cursed!!!! And of course, we want enjoyment while causing conflicts." said Virus. "We see that now. But you know there's a wormhole that separates the both sides of the universe and it's choking effects will kill anyone in it." said Dark Miasma. "Don't worry, I have a shortcut." said Delete, using his powers, he created a wormhole that serves as a direct entry to Solar System of Milky Way Galaxy. "Hop in, everyone." said Dark Gale as he enters the wormhole, grabbing Dark Chaos with him together. "The evil trio goals!" said Virus, shaking his hands with Delete and Breaker, while nodding towards Dark Miasma. After the four of them enters the wormhole, they found themselves on the Solar System of Milky Way Galaxy on the Positive Side of the universe and their atrocious evil acts will start sooner. However, the evil Ultras was ambushed by a barrage of energy beams and missiles as they tries to approach Earth. Chapter 1 "Virus....Virus....Kai....Kai.....no....no...what are you doing?" murmured Sakura while she was sleeping, it was clearly obvious that she is in the middle of having a nightmare as cold sweat begin to release from her body and unable to keep to her regular sleeping posture as well. As the scene of Virus alling himself with the Ultra named "Breaker" from "Hell", and working together with him to free the Evil Scorpium Ultras and the universe turning into a chaotic one begins to manifest clearly on her mind. While the chaotic universe is just an illusionary event, she had a mental link with her husband Virus even though they are far distances away from one another, and receiving the memories of Virus actions on the "Negative Side" of the Universe earlier on. Waking up out of a sudden after letting out an extremely loud scream, she sorted out the images that appeared on her mind earlier on, Sakura begin to feel despair while shivering in anxiety. A cup of hot tea appear in front of her seconds later, she look up, it was her son Ren Tomoya, who was concerned about her mother's well-being. "Ren, you are awake?" asked Sakura. "I heard you murmuring about my father so I came here to know what is exactly happening to you." said Ren, feeling anxious for his mother as well. Suddenly, the door of their apartment ring. "Well, I'm fine don't worry, I’m gonna open the door." said Sakura as she wanted to stand up but was stopped by her son. "Mother, you rest here, I go see whose that." said Ren, went towards the door after assuring his mother and thought to himself, "Whose here at this hour, it's 3am. in the morning?" Arrival of Scorpium Ultras Opening the door, Ren Tomoya was greeted with people that he was familiar with. The first one was Uota Kenki, as Ren immediately recognised it was the human form of his uncle Cure but had a hard time knowing the others standing behind Uota. "Hi nephew, long time since we meet. Well, I have brought comrades as well, they will introduce themselves. I'll go check on Sakura." said Uota as he patted on Ren's shoulders and went to the room where Sakura was resting. "I'll start first." said one of them as he approaches Ren, and touches Ren's hand, wanting him to guess who he was. "I sense the presence of Lavarium and Earth energy in your body, you are Lava-san. But what name your want to use on Earth?" asked Ren. "I'll go with "Honda Sawa", I will go the table and rest first." said Honda Sawa as he approaches the kit chen's table while looking through the fridge with beverages as he is feeling thirsty, saying in a somewhat kind-hearted tone. The next person approaches Ren, "Well, I'll make this quick, in fact, I'll introduce my friends as well. But you should be familiar, I'm Celestial, call me "The Moonlight". On my right is Trident, call him "Mirai Hikari" and finally on my left is Vader, call him "Yami Sendou"." Afterwards, he shakes hands with Ren, following with Mirai and Sendou. "Hello guys, nice to see you again but in human forms. What makes you guys come out with those names" said Ren Tomoya, was feeling blessed to have so many comrades supporting him alongside to way apart from just his mother. "Well, since I'm the manipulator of Lunar and has access to power of the Moon, "The Moonlight" suits me." explained Celestial as he human form, after that, he went to the kitchen to find Honda. "The word "Mirai" means future and the word "Hikari" means light, which means light shines to the future. I need to rest now." explained Trident's human form as he immediately sunk himself to sleep on a sofa several meters away. "The word "Yami" means darkness and the word "Sendou" means leader, which means leader of the darkness." said Vader's human form, Sendou then went to the kitchen to find The Moonlight and Honda, as the three of them decided to settle them and having a toast with the vine found inside the fridge. "And you two?" asked Ren Tomoya, feeling interesting. "Call me "Asakura Kata", I'm All's human form." said Asakura as he went to the sofa where Hikari (Trident) was asleep on fall asleep as well. "I guess my best friend had fall asleep." said the last person entering the door of the apartmentment. "You are Windy? How should I addressed you here?" asked Ren. "Call me "Jack Kazumi"." said Windy's human form as he decided to tune in to Earth's culture by grabbing the remote control on the table in front of the sofa and turning on the TV. Ren Tomoya then went to the room where his mother was and seeing Uota healing Sakura from her mental instability earlier on with Curium Water. "Uncle, how's mother?" said Ren. "Sakura is feeling better now but what did she dream of is a reality. That's why we Scorpium Ultras decided to come to Earth in order to settle the threat." said Uota. "Alright, brother. Thanks for the healing. Who are this dark Scorpium Ultras and the Hell Ultra?" said Sakura. "I'll explain everything tommorrow morning." said Uota. "The others are here? I'll go meet them." said Sakura but Uota stopped her and wanting his sister in law to rest. "Mother, you rest first, we will wake you up 10am in the morning tommorrow." said Ren as he assures his mother. "Don't worry, we will be at your side." said Uota as he creates a water platform with his Water Sceptor, as he side down and fall into slumber as well. After being assured, Sakura returns to resting position and went into deep sleep once again, Ren then decided to care for her well-being and sleeping beside her. The empty area was meant for his father Virus' human form Kai Tomoya to sleep on but he not there. Chapter 2 "Stobium Ray!" said an Ultra with the aspects Taro and Mebius, firing a greenish-orange ray at Ultraman Delete. But, Dark Miasma take a step forward, summoning a flock of bats to block that attack. It was Orb in his Burnmite Form. While Dark Gale and Dark Chaos went to Earth, Virus assumed his human form and sitting on a mountain top of the Moon to observe the upcoming events with no intention to engage in a battles. Back to the battle, a red Ultra with twin sluggers is fighting against Breaker, it was Zero, the father of One in his Strong Corona Mode. Zero charges forward and delivering flaming punch and kick at the Ultra which only seem to mildly annoy him. Breaker charges his hands and delivers a stream of fire at Zero, Zero quickly becoming Luna Miracle and using his increased speed to block the attack. Zero then charges towards Breaker and engages in a close combat with him. Realising he needed a power up boost, Orb assumes his Emerium Mebium Form, with the assets of Mebius and Zero, conjuring a slugger like blade and firing a beam from it, Delete countered it with twin streams of minus drain energy, Orb then charges his weapon at Delete but Dark Miasma fired a sonar wave, pushing him back. Seeing the chance, Orb charges his arms with Emerium Energy and delivering a powerful punch at Dark Miasma while kicking Delete. Standing up, Delete quickly grabs his wife. "Miasma, quickly go to Earth, I'll distract him." said Delete as his wife nodded and taking flight towards Earth, Orb tried to stop Miasma but Delete transforms himself into a mass of data circuling around Orb, stopping his movements and as lightning voltage, directly striking at Orb and weakening him before resuming back his Ultra Form. Zero was push back towards Orb by Breaker the fiend unleashes a ground shockwave of Hellfire at him. Delete then proceeded to absorb the energies of the planet they are fighting to empower himself and charging his Deleteium Sun-Ray at them but Orb assumes his Emerium Slugger Form and countered with his Emerium Specium. However, immediately after that, they are blasted by series of Hellfire. "Orb....we need to end this fast. If we can do the Scorpiums a favour by defeating the oldest evil and the Hell Ultra." said Zero, feeling the drive. Orb nodded, quickly scans the cards of Ginga, Victory and X, becoming Orb Trinity but quickly felt his energy is slowly drained. Zero assumes his Ultimate Zero and thrusts his Ultimate Zero Sword at Delete. "Trinitium Light Ring." as Orb creates a gigantic buzzsaw halo with his Orb Slasher to slam the both of them. "Delete, step backawards, I'll handle this two." said Breaker as Delete took a step backwards, Breaker then erects a gigantic barrier, rupturing apart Orb's buzzsaw halo into half and destroying the nearby surface! Breaker then uses his strength and grabbing Zero's Ultimate Zero Sword and redirecting it back at Zero. Deciding not to drain their energies, Delete charges his arms and fired minus energy energy shockwave and blast of the said energy at his weakened foes. Zero and Orb tries to stand up form their injuries. "Alright, the lesson is over." said Breaker as he engulfs himself with an aura of hellfire and rushes towards Orb and Zero, Zero quickly summons his Ultimate Aegis to knock back Breaker. Orb quickly stands up and become Orb Origin, while Zero places his sluggers on his chest. "Ohh, not intending to give up yet?" asked Delete erractically, charging his both arms, Breaker charges his chest with Hellfire. "Zero Twin Shoot! Orb Supreme Calibur!" said Zero and Orb, combining their moves. "Deletion Blast! Hellfire Straight! said Breaker and Delete, the attack overpowered Zero and Orb, creating an extremely large explosion which seemingly killed the both of them. "Hahahahaha, they are weak in a sense, no fighting spirit." said Breaker as he creates a travel sphere of fire to travel to Earth. Delete nodded, and transforming himself in a lightning bolt of minus drain energy data and travelling towards Earth, exceeding that of the light. "Shining Star Drive!" said Zero as he transforms into Shining Ultraman Zero, in order to bring forward time in order to survive the explosion alongside Orb. "Zero-san, are you alright?" said Orb. "I'm but the battle costed too much of our powers. Give me a while to catch my breath then we go to Earth" said a weakened Zero. Orb nodded in response while patting his friend's shoulder. Chapter 3 The Explaination TBA Cult of Evil TBA Holoten Appears TBA Chapter 4 Children's of Messiah TBA Epilogue TBA Category:Zhu Huong Ng Chronicle Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Movies Category:Fan Ultra Movies Category:Ultraman Virus